Lost Sheira
Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works bumpers came before the award-winning show produced by WLIW 21 about two girls. This was before the series premiered, so the characters may look different. For instance, the twins look more like Sid and Marty Krofft characters, Ms. Molly wears a different outfit, Eeky is bald and has a clown-type hairstyle, Doodles is thinner, Zippy has smaller eyes and the Funkins are sillier looking. Lost Coming Up Next Bumpers Be What You Wanna Be Sheira, Loli, Eeky, Pink a Dink Bluedles play around New York City while the song "Be What You Wanna Be" plays. *Station ID Found *Sesame Street *Teletubbies *Arthur *Zoom Sheira Paints a Picture Sheira is shown painting a picture of the main character of upcoming show. *DragonflyTV - Dragonfly *Clifford the Big Red Dog - Clifford *Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Jay Jay *Liberty's Kids - James, Sarah and Henry *Wimzie's House - Wimzie *Sesame Street - Grover Eeky Eeky Kronk Wheel Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk builds a wheel and spins it to see the main character of the upcoming show *Between the Lions - Cleo *Barney & Friends - Barney *Anne of Green Gables - Anne *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat - Sagwa *Arthur - Arthur *The Berenstain Bears - Brother Bear Miss Molly and Doodles Make a Cake Miss Molly and Doodles bake a cake with the main character of the upcoming show. *It's A Big Big World - Snook *Cyberchase - Digit *Adventures from the Book of Virtues - Annie *Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas *Bob the Builder - Bob *Postcards from Buster - Buster Baxter Sheira & Loli Mailbox Sheira and Loli find a letter and in the letter there was the main character of the upcoming show. *Teletubbies - Po *Zoom - Zoom Logo *Boohbah - Zumbah *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks - Piggley Winks *Dragon Tales - Ord *Caillou - Caillou The Funkins Play Ball Bluedles and Pink-A-Dink are playing catch and the camera zooms up to the sign of the main character of the upcoming show. *Curious George - George *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood - Mister Rogers *WordGirl - WordGirl *Martha Speaks - Martha *Zoboomafoo - Zoboo *George Shrinks - George Playing In Your Neighborhood Sheira, Loli, Eeky Eeky Kronk, Miss Molly are going around New York City playing in Penn Station follow by the train with the main character from the upcoming show. *WordWorld - Frog *Reading Rainbow - LeVar Button *Super Why! - Super Why! *Franny's Feet - Franny *Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman - Ruff Ruffman *Maya & Miguel - Maya & Miguel Waving & Jumping for Joy Sheira, Loli, Eeky, Doodle and the Funkins are joyfully jumping up and down and waving while either Sheira or Loli says in voiceover, "You're watching WLIW Channel 21! Stay tuned for (insert upcoming show) coming up next!" Then, a short clip of the upcoming show is played while laughing kids sound effects are used in the background. Here is a list of the following shows that did use this bumper: * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Arthur * Barney & Friends * Boohbah * Sesame Street * Caillou * Dragon Tales * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Teletubbies * Reading Rainbow * Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Zoom Ice Cream Man Miss Molly, Eeky, Zippy the Kwirk, Sheira and Loli find the Ice Cream Man while the song "Ice Cream Man" plays, but fails but when Sheira or Loli says voiceover "You're Watching WLIW 21! Coming Up Next! (Insert show Here). A walkaround version of the main character from the upcoming show shows up with ice cream (Who is also driving the truck). When Eeky sees the truck leaving, he says, "Okay Ice Cream Man! Wait! Don't go, please! Don't go! Oh, okay, I'll see you again tomorrow!" *Liberty's Kids - Sarah, Henry and James *Cyberchase - Digit *Between the Lions - Leona *Anne of Green Gables - Anne *George Shrinks - George *The Berenstain Bears - Papa Bear Other Bumpers Music Video Bumpers Music videos of Sheira & Loli's hit songs were played as a station ID bumper other than Be What You Wanna Be song. These songs included: * Froggy My Love FOUND * Twinkling Star * Bonkyloo * Ice Cream Man * That's How We Share Eeky's Silly Time Eeky's wheel spins like crazy, and then he says, "Uh oh!" Then, there is a fast motion montage of closeups of children making silly faces while silly music plays. There is no coming up next sequence in these bumpers. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost PBS Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Partially Found Media